


The Commander's Neice

by CharlotteWritesStuff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light Angst, Medium Length, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteWritesStuff/pseuds/CharlotteWritesStuff
Summary: "I don't have a clue what life has in store for me but one thing's for sure: this isn't what I thought it would be."When a young girl is ripped away from her peaceful life, with only a letter given by her father, she sets on a mission to save humanity, with a little help from an unlikely source.Will the captain's heart be melted?
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Goooood day to you all! Thank you so much for clicking on this fic and joining me on this journey, I promise you won't be disappointed!
> 
> I plan to update every Tuesday so you'll have that to look forward to.
> 
> Disclaimer: while this fic remains reasonably true to the original source material, there are some changes to fit the plot of this story, so please keep that in mind whilst reading. 
> 
> Without further ado, let's get on with it!

I never understood the true meaning of safety. Even while staying in the inner walls of wall Sina. There was always danger at hand, no matter how hard my parents tried to hide it.

It was always in the back of my mind like a parasite, ready to attack at any moment. Despite me never seeing a titan in my entire life, there was always a different type of danger waiting for me. 

My story isn’t an overly happy one, I must warn you now. Not for me, nor the people around me. I fell in love, I made so many wonderful friends. That being said; it is a necessary one, for me and for the thousands of others whose story may not be told, I refuse to be another forgotten wilted flower, trampled by the heroes who weren’t as brave as I was.

I lived in the inner walls of wall Sina until the age of Ten, at that time I was still pretty young, not too young to be aware of the dangers that followed my family and I. we lived a rather happy life, living in one of the wealthiest places in the wall. My mother was a researcher in an underground organisation which sought the study and capture of not only titans but the politicians who kept the information to themselves. She was paid a large sum of money for the service. My father worked as a soldier for the military police, mainly as a spy from the organisation.

One day, however, everything changed. My mother was murdered and I was taken from wall Sina to the outer district; Shiganshina. But, before I left, my mother gave me a small pendant on a chain. There was a small keyhole in it, she told me to wear it around my neck and to never take it off under any circumstances. My father and I fled to Shinganshina where he worked as a merchant, going from district and district, selling salts, furs and other endangered items. Despite him making a fair amount of money from these strange things, my father and I lived a very humble life. All seemed alright until that fateful day…

***

The ground blurred beneath me. I continue running for what felt like longer than it should have. The steady pound of my footstep’s echoes into my ears. I feel beads of sweat roll down my forehead and splatter to my chin. The only things that could hander me from my survival were my physical limits and my doubt. I clutch the small loaf of bread in my jacket. The soles of my shoes hit the ground in stings of pain, but I wasn’t giving up. There was no way I was going back to my father empty handed. 

I turn a corner sharply, only to slam straight into a wall. I had cornered myself in an alleyway. I spin around to see a group of three slightly older boys advancing slowly, trapping me in this alley.

“Get away from me!” I cry, in one last attempt to hide my fear and panic.

“Come on no, (Y/N).” The ringleader snarls. “All you need to do is give us that loaf of bread you have tucked in your pocket.”

“No!” I scream, “That bread is for my father and I.”

“Your father is a merchant. Surely you could afford so much more than that. Why not give that small loaf to someone who needs it.” He shoots me a menacing toothy grin.

“That’s not the point. Bullying someone just because you want a small loaf of bread is low!” He growls. “I’m going to ask you one more time: hand over the bread.”

“No!” I yell.

“Fine.”

The three boys move in closer and closer, closing the gap between us. This is the end. I think to myself. I close my eyes and braced or impact.

“Hey you!”

I open my eyes at the unfamiliar voice and see a boy around my age dashing towards the boys with an unhuman speed. Beside him was a girl with jet black hair and a look of thunder and a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes behind them.

“What is it now-!” The boys stop in their tracks when they see the three of them. “Oh shit, it’s her!” The boys scramble away, seemingly forgetting about my measly loaf.

“And stay away from her!” The brown-haired boy bellows. He turns to me with an apologetic look. “Sorry about those goons. Did they hurt you?”

I shake my head and take my loaf from my jacket. It was a little crushed but still good enough to eat. 

“I’m Eren by the way, this is Mikasa and Armin.” He gestures to the others who smiled and waved.

“I’m (Y/N). Nice to meet you.” I say shyly. I had seen the three of them before. They caused a lot of havoc in the time I had been here, which is only a few months.

Eren offers me a welcoming hand. “You should totally come with us. Armin here, has a book he wants to show us.”

Armin nods. “It’s about the outside world.”

My eyes widen in awe. “I’d love to!”

***

The four of us sit, cooped in a corner beside the river that runs through the district, all huddled over this book that contained a future that was never meant to be.

“It says here.” Armin begins, “That there is a huge source of water called the ‘ocean’. Apparently, there’s so much salt that not even all the merchants in the world could collect it all.”

“My father’s a merchant!” I respond. “I bet that would be heaven on earth for him.”

“No way, that’s so cool!” Eren claps his hands in glee. “So, he like, goes to different places in the walls?”

“Yeah, we used to live in wall Sina, but there were issues concerning my safety so we decided to live here.” It wasn’t necessarily a lie but one wrong move could blow our cover for the both of us.

“What was Wall Sina like?” Mikasa asks, her voice soft and quiet.

“It was huge! There were huge buildings around the districts. It was a land of silver where everything sparkled.” I say as I recall the place, I once called home. “But there are evil people crawling the place.”

“The military police.” Eren snarls.

“Not really, my father used to be an MP. But you’d be surprised how secretive you’d have to be. You could never be too careful. But it was certainly cleaner.”

“Also,” Armin had only been paying half attention to my story, he had been flicking through his book. “There are huge fields of sand. I think they’re called…Deserts?”

“We have to go there!” Eren squawks, “Just you wait, when I join the survey corps, we’re going to see all those things!”

“The Survey Corps?” I shudder. “There’s no way in hell! I’m never joining those suicidal maniacs.” 

“They’re not suicidal!” Eren protests.

“Well, they kind of are.” Armin shuts his book. Mikasa remains silent, though I can see her face contort.

“They’re not! And I can prove once and for all that they’re true heroes.” He glares at us through his fringe, “Besides, I have a mission to kill every last titan in existence.”

“Good luck with that.” I say rolled my eyes fondly. “Anyway, I’m going home. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” The trio nods, smiling sweetly at me, before I stroll down the streets.

***

“Father, I’m home!” I yell, letting myself inside. Over my shoulder, see him standing over the sink peeling a pile of potatoes that we had grown in our tiny garden. He looks over at me and beams.

“Ah, (Y/N). You’re back. Did you get the bread?”

I nod, placing the loaf in the middle of the dining table. “Uh huh. Those boys gave me a bit of trouble though.”

“What did they do this time?” Father looks at me with genuine concern.

“The same as they always do, but I made some new friends though.”

“That’s good to hear.” He ruffles my hair and places our supper on the table, two bowls of vegetable broth. “I was beginning to worry about your ability to make friends.”

“It’s not my fault that the people in Shiganshina are difficult to talk to.” I sit in my seat and feel the fragrance of the soup and the bread mixed together, my stomach growls hungrily.

“Whatever, I’m glad you’re finally hanging out with someone that isn’t me.” He chuckles taking a sip. I look down at my pendant, a mixture of confusion mourning.

“Still thinking about Mother?” Father asks, it’s clear that I had been quiet for a little too long.

“Yeah.” I say simply. “It’s still a little difficult.”

“I know honey.” He reaches over the table to touch my shoulder. “I miss her too but I’m sure wherever she is right now, she’s so proud of you.”

“Speaking of which.” My eyes flicker to my pendant, “I’ve been having a think about this pendant…”

My father smiles. “You’re still wondering what it truly is, aren’t you?”

“Why was it even given to me?” I ask, still fiddling with it.

Father smiles knowingly at me. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

***

The next morning, I trot down the street, the sun shining brilliantly on my back. I see Eren, Mikasa and Armin sitting in a circle on a nearby pavement. Eren waves at me earning a smile from the others.

“Morning (Y/N).” Mikasa says patting a space next to her. “Eren was telling us about the scouts again.” I see a little roll of her eyes.

“Don’t say it like that!” Eren protests. “And don’t pretend that you weren’t sold on joining them too.”

“I’m not.” Mikasa huffs.

“Hey (Y/N), what’s with the necklace?” Armin asks.

“Oh this?” I look down to my necklace. “Well before my Mother died, she gave me this, she told me that it was vital that I didn’t take this off. She told me that it was important for humanity, but I never knew what.”

“So, it’s the only thing that you have to remember her?” Eren asks.

Mikasa slaps Eren’s shoulder.

“Ow! What was that for!?” He scowls.

“Don’t be so insensitive!” Mikasa scolds.

“It’s fine, really. It’s kind of nice to have something that’s been entrusted to me.”

“Don’t you think that it-.”

“Titan!”

We hear a panicked voice echo over the entire district. I jump to my feet, in an attempt to see over the shoulders of the crowd.

“What is it?” Mikasa asks.

“I don’t know.” I say hopping on the balls of my feet, “I’m going to get closer look.”

“I’m coming too.” Eren says.

“So am I.” Mikasa and Armin say in unison. The four of us dash down the cobblestone road, pushing past the groups of people, I search the scene in front of us, then I see it.

I watch as a titan slowly appears over the wall, it was grotesque and twisted, as if the skin had melted off its face, despite it’s lack of expression, it moved with purpose, sending a jolt of dread through my entire being.

“It’s peering over the wall.” Armin cries. “It has to be around 50 metres.”

The crowd remains silent for what feels like an eternity, when suddenly I hear a mighty crash! Beside us stands another titan, it looks like it had armour from head to toe. 

I stumble back, bumping into a few people, a few flashes of figures of titans run through my vision. I have to find my father!

I run, my feet slapping the land. Perhaps a little while ago I would have scoffed at the idea of running so far and fast, now I push myself forward in the search of my father. Only now, I am born to run, it’s as if my life depends on it, a few titans jump in front of me but I dodge their grasp, I cannot be killed today.

I run down our street, I see father staggering into the clearing, clutching his side. He’s alive!

“Father!” I yell, catching up to him, but as I get closer, I notice his despairing face. “Father I-!” 

The second I come within reach of him, he grabs me by the shoulders and pushes me into another alley.

“Father, what’s wrong?”

We hear a thump, almost like a loud, large footstep.

“Oh my god.” I squeak.

“Listen to me (Y/N); it’s too late for me now, you have to go on without me.” He shakes me slightly.

“What do you mean? You look fine.” 

“Sweetie, I can barely walk, let alone run. You need to get out of here, you are our only hope.”

“Hope?” I sob. “Hope for what?”

He rummages in the pocket in his jacket and hands me a small letter enclosed in an envelop with a wax seal with our family’s crest. “This will explain everything.”

I take the letter, gripping it as hard as I can. “Father-.” My voice wavers as tears pricks my vision. “I don’t want to do this.”

He brings me into a tight hug, I feel him shake violently, “(Y/N), I will always be proud of you, remember that.”

The footsteps get closer and he pushes me behind a few crates. I peak around theme, I see a slightly smaller titan with a sickening grin approaching my father, I want to scream and cry but against my better judgement I stay as quiet as I can. I watch as it grabs my father’s squirming body and walks away. I turn as quiet as I can and scramble to my feet.

My feet patter on the ground, I run as fast as I can, I think about my father, I thing about my friends, I think about the entire townspeople whose lives may have been taken away today. I hear a shrill scream coming from behind me. I blink back a few tears, as I power forward, I have to. For everyone who has faith in me. I never knew what the world had in store for me, but one thing was for certain, it wasn’t this. Both my parents are dead and I never knew what plans they were scheming, maybe it was never really truly for me to know.

But now I have to fight for my survival, I don’t know that the world has in store for me but bring it on.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up guys!? Welcome to the next chapter of our fanfic.
> 
> Thank you so much to those who liked, and commented on the last chapter. 
> 
> So enjoy!

Visions of people blur past me in shoots. I get glimpses of their horrified faces, my chest rises ad falls at every shallow, shaky breath. Adrenaline courses through my veins as a thick layer of sweat covered the nape of my neck. I keep my breathing steady, I push harder and harder, dodging the grabs of awaiting titans. My calves burn, my breath forming clouds in the air. My shoes pound heavily across the ground causing mud to slash up my leg, the wind whips my hair back from my face. 

  
I skid on my heels to face a crushed house on my side. It was the Riddick household. I shudder at the thought of our neighbours being devoured by those creatures. Against my instincts screaming at me to run away, I push the huge beams of wood and roof tiles to see a young woman laying flat on her stomach, her lower half disappeared into the rubble.

  
“Mrs. Riddick?” I speak up in disbelief. “Is that you?”

  
The woman looks up, her horribly bruised face twisted in an attempt of a smile. “(Y/N).” She gasps, spitting out a clot of blood.

  
My fingers curl underneath the planks and boards and I heave to lift them.

  
“(Y/N), I can’t get out, so please save my daughter.” She gasps in pain. “Get her to the ship.”

  
A young girl, no older than me stumbles to my side, she rubs her eye. She’s not as scratched up as her mother, but she has a few face wounds. I Had only spoken to her a few times, from visiting the family with my father, I think her name was Suzie.

  
Suzie looks up at me as if I’m her saviour, she looks back to her to her mother. “What about-?”

  
“There’s no time.” I reply, “we need to go and find the ship, there’s not a moment to lose” As much as it pained me to see her leave her mother behind after I’d witnessed my own Father being devoured.

  
“(Y/N)!”

  
I whip around to see Armin standing at the end of the clearing with what looked to be his grandfather. 

  
“Armin!” Never before had I been so happy to see another human being in my life.   
“What in the world are you doing here!? Aren’t you supposed to be evacuating?”  
Oh yeah. 

  
“Come on Suzie, we have to go now.” I say ushering the girl away. I grab her hand and rush to catch up to them.

  
“So, what were you doing there?” Armin asks, whilst we run down the street.

  
“I was saving this little girl.” I gesture to her.

  
“Oh, what’s your name?” Armin asks.

  
“…Suzie.” Suzie mumbles just loud enough for me and him to hear.

  
“Where’s your dad?” He asks, when he realises what he’s said, his eye widen and panic. “Oh my god, (Y/N), I’m so sorry.”

  
I shake my head, “It’s okay, we just need to get to the ship as soon as possible, god knows how much space there could be left.”  
“Are you sure you’re alright?”

  
“Well, I’m definitely not okay, my dad died. But he did give me this.” I hold up the letter.

  
“A letter?”

  
“Yeah, apparently it’s really important.”

  
***

  
I link arms with Armin and Suzie while he links with his grandfather’s as we fight slowly from the packed deck to the gang plank.

  
“We need to get on that ship.” Armin’s grandfather.

  
“Everyone needs to get on that ship.” The guard glares at us. “Wait your turn.”

  
“Please, there are children!”

  
The guard sighs, taking one last look at us before sighing and stepping aside, letting us on the ship.

  
We find a small space on a bench near the middle for us to squeeze onto. I place Suzie on my lap. We watch as those on the deck scowl up at us safely on board, then I spot them!

  
Mikasa and Eren step on to the ship, staying firmly beside another guard, the step onto the ship.

  
“Hey Eren! Mikasa!” Armin bellows, waving the capture their attention.

  
There was something a little off about them, Eren wasn’t his usual happy self, Mikasa seemed to have more of a darkened expression than usual.

  
“Armin, I think we need to leave them be for a while, they look like they’ve been through hell and back.”

  
I watch as they find a seat, I turn to Armin who twiddles his thumbs awkwardly.  
“What’s going to happen to our homes?” He trembles.

  
“My best guess is that its going to be completely obliterated and we’re going to be homeless for the rest of our lives.” I shrug.

  
“Oh.” Armin looks up at me with his eyebrows knitted together in worry.

  
“That sounded less harsh in my head.” I rub the back of my neck. “to be honest I’m not too sure, myself. At least everyone’s alive.”

  
“Well, almost everyone.”

  
“Armin!”

  
“Sorry.” Armin holds his hands up in surrender.

  
***

  
“I told you honey.” The guard looks at me with narrow eyes. “We can’t give rations out freely, there’s too many people. And it says here, you’ve already had yours.”

  
I huff. There was no way I was going back to my friends without out that wedge of cheese, and if he wasn’t going to give it to me nicely, I was going to have to take it.

  
“I wasn’t trying to take it.” I say as innocently as possible, “I just wanted to talk.”

  
“I am a little busy.” The guard looks to his clipboard.

  
“It’s just.” I look to my feet. “I watched my dad get eaten by a titan and you kind of remind me of him.” I sniffle.

  
I watch as the guard looks at me with sympathy. “Oh sweetie, I’m sorry.”

  
“No, it’s okay, it’s just sometimes I think of him and I-.” I collect every little bit of sadness I can muster and begin to cry; it wasn’t as bad as I made it out to be and of course I was still in mourning but, what was a little manipulating for the fat bastards who hog all the food.

  
The guard wraps his arms around me, squeezing me in a warm embrace. He smells of sweat and alcohol. Holding my nose, I slowly reach into his pocket and retrieve the piece of cheese and hide it in my jacket.

  
“I think I’ll be okay now.” I say whipping a tear from my eye.

  
“Okay Honey, stay safe.”

  
I turn on my heels and skip down the road. What a buffoon. I had pickpocketed a few times in my life, not nearly enough to be seen and a ‘pickpocketer’ as such. My family was too well for that, even after we moved from Sina. Thought, I had a fair idea on how to do it.

  
“Stop thief!"

  
Oh shit!

  
Just my luck, of course someone would catch me. But I don’t go down without a fight. So, I run, pushing past the many people that crowd the centre.

  
“Catch her!” the once sympathetic and kind hearted Garrison guard had the look of betrayal on his wrinkled face.

  
The crowd looks at him in utter confusion, as if a small innocent girl could ever be seen doing something like that. I have bright (E/C) eyes, there aren’t many who can resist it.  
Despite everything, I chuckle at the turn of events. I had pickpocketed so many times in my life, yet this was the first time I had been caught. It was difficult to hide from the guards at a place like this, I don’t know wall Maria as well, but it looks similar.   
I dart into a building with an open door.

  
“Oh!?” 

  
I look up to see a woman stand beside a bar, she wipes a glass whilst the others at the bar stare at me as if they’d never seen a child before.

  
I press my finger to my lips in panic, urging the barmaid to keep quiet. I crawl behind the bar, hiding under one of the shelves. I hear the a few sets of footprints burst through.

  
“Excuse me ma’am.” I hear the Garrison guard say gruffly, “but have you seen a young girl, around ten years old?”

  
“No.” The barmaid drags out the ‘N’. “Why?”  
“She’s a thief. She stole some rations; we’re trying to find her.”

  
This is the end for me.

  
“No, I don’t think I’ve seen her. But I’ll be sure to let you know when I do.”

  
I breathe a heavy sigh of relief.

  
“Thank you for your cooperation ma’am, we’ll let you get on with your day.”

  
As soon as I’m sure the soldiers are gone, I crawl out from my hiding spot, a forlorn look spread across my face. I look at the barmaid who still looked rather confused. “Could you please tell me what the hell that was?”   
I solemnly grab the piece of cheese and show it to her.

  
“Did you steal some of the rations?” She places a hand on her hip.

  
I nod my head slowly. “It was only because my friends and I are so hungry.”

  
“Oh, I get it! Are you a refugee?”

  
I nod.

  
The woman kneels down so that she’s on my level. “Listen, I get that it’s tricky times, but the rations are shared out equally to all of us. Taking more than you already need, isn’t fair on the rest of us. I know you’re hungry but so are the rest of us.” When she notices my ‘puppy dog’ eyes, she sighs. “You’d better get a move on, before they see you again.”  
“Thank you.” I say quietly, before slipping out of the bar.

  
***

  
I run down the street, I know at the end there’s a barn that the Mikasa, Armin, Eren and I hide out in, and if today was how I’m going to be living my life, we’ll be staying there for a while.

  
Not that I mind, the streets are chaotic since the attack a few days ago, it was easier to pickpocket, but if I was going to spending the rest of my life like this; I’d rather have gone with my dad.

  
But I know that there’s a reason I’m here and for whatever reason my father wanted me to go on. Truly, mother gave me this pendant. I don’t quite know why but I suppose I should keep going, whatever ‘keep going’ meant.  
So, I stumble to a nearby field, it looked to be an abandoned farm, possibly a few years ago. The broken-down houses littered the entire space.

  
I scramble to a nearby barn, it’s decaying exterior made it look like hit hadn’t been used for centuries, I heave open the burned brown door. The stench of old hay and animal piss fills my nose and pinches the back of my brain.

  
“Hey guys, I bought it.” I say holding up our precious portion of food.

  
“You have it!” Eren cheers. “You were gone for a while, we thought you may have been caught.”

  
“Something like that.” I say rubbing the back of my head. “But it’s fine. I’m still alive and in one piece. I just may have to stay here for the time being.” I break the wedge off into chunks, handing them around the group.

  
“(Y/N).” Armin says, taking a bite of his cheese. 

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Did you read the letter your father gave you?”

  
I had almost forgotten, after everything that had happened, I reach into my pocket and pick out my slightly creased letter.

  
“Letter?” Mikasa enquires.

  
“Oh yeah.” I sigh. “Father gave me this before he was devoured. No, I haven’t read it yet. I’ve been too busy stealing food from the soldiers for you.”

  
“Do you think you should?” Armin asks. “I mean it is the last thing your father gave you. it could be important.”

  
“Maybe you’re right.” I look at the letter, the words ‘To (Y/N)’ scribbled in his usual scruffy writing. I hook my thumb under the flap of the envelope and tear the paper and unfold the letter.

_Dear (Y/N)._  
_If you’re reading this, the chances are I’m already dead. Please don’t be too upset, I come with a mission._  
_I need you to join the Survey Corps for me. You will meet an old relative of yours: your mother’s brother. He has the key to your pendant. Once you unlock it, you will find the secret to controlling your abilities, this may be our last chance to saving humanity._  
_Good luck_  
_From your loving father._

  
I stare at the letter for what seemed like an eternity until Mikasa taps me on the shoulder and brings me out of my thoughts.

  
“(Y/N)? What is it? What’s wrong?”

  
“I think I’m joining the scouts.”


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so, this one may be a bit short because my laptop died and I had to start from scratch.
> 
> I promise that I'll go Back to writing Normal size chapters next week.

_The sun shines down brightly, reflecting on the dew drops on the grass. I smile, rolling in the soil. It’s not as though these are my best clothes. Mother said so. So, I’m free to do whatever I want._

_A bouquet of assorted wildflowers, clutched in my left hand. Flowers of different shapes and colours. They clash ever so slightly, but It doesn’t matter._

_“Mother!” I call rushing over to her, waving my bouquet. Grass and mud stains cover my knees._

_She looks up from whatever book she was reading and greets me with her usual bright smile. “(Y/N)!”_

_“Mother, I bought you these!” I shove the bouquet in her face._

_“Oh, wow honey. That’s so pretty.”_  
_“I picked them from the field in the back.” I beam proudly._

_“And they’re wonderful. Thank you so much.”_  
_I turn to the field and begin skipping around the long grass, the tips tickling my shins._

_“(Y/N). Come here, a moment.” Mother gestures for me to come over. I do as I’m told and sit beside her with an open look on my face._

_“What is it mother?”_

_“In this world.” She begins, placing her book on her lap. “There is a great evil.”_

_“Yeah I know; titans!” I shout._

_“Not just titans, evil people.” Mother reaches into he left pocket and picks out a pendant. “You are a very special girl, people are going to try and steal you away, maybe because they don’t understand what you possess, or because they want it for themselves.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“It’s a little difficult for me to explain, but all will be revealed.” She puts the necklace around my neck._

_Then the memory fades_.

“And that concludes your first day!” I hear our teacher scream at us. “See you all bright and early.

Our group disperses into the building, Armin, Eren, Mikasa and I stay close together.

“My god, he was loud.” Armin rubs his ears.

“Come on, now Armin.” I roll my eyes fondly, “You’ve heard worse than that.”

“That’s not all that true.” Armin sighs.  
We shuffle into the mess hall and sit at a table at the end. In front of us sits a small bowl of soup and a discoloured roll of bread. We tuck in, taking a few bites of the bread, dipped in the soup.

“It’s better than the stuff at Shiganshina.” Eren mumbles with a mouthful of food.

“True.” Mikasa says softly.

“Shiganshina.” Eren’s voice trembles in utter rage. “I’m going to kill those titans. I’m going to kill every last one.” At his last phrase, he jumps to his feet. The entire hall stops and stares.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a taller man stand, his dirty blonde hair sways slightly. I hear someone yell “Jean, no!”  
“And just how do you think you’re going to do that!?” I hear the boy by the name of Jean say.

“Oooh boy.” I step back against the wall, I knew exactly what was going to happen, and I didn’t want any part of it.

“Are you a friend of the brown-haired boy?” I hear a voice beside me ask.  
I whip around to see a boy around my age with a face covered in freckles and a big bright smile, “Yeah, are you friends with the blonde kid?”

“Yeah.” he shuffles next to me. “I’m Marco by the way.”

“(Y/N).” I Look over at the two squaring up to each other, it was almost comedic in a way.  
“Tell me: why did you decide to join the soldiers?” Marco asks.

“My parents died. My mother was murdered by the police and my father was eaten by a titan.”

“Oh (Y/N), I’m so sorry.”

“Before he died, he gave me this letter that told me that I needed to find my uncle who had the key to my pendant and I’ll be able to help with humanities saviour.” I explain.

“That’s kind of cool, it’s like your own little mission, makes you feel important, huh?” Marco chuckles.

“I guess so.” I reply. “How about you?”  
“I’ve always wanted to give my service to the king. I want to join the MPs so that I can feel like I’m doing something worthwhile and helpful.”

“Hey, that’s pretty cool Marco.” I beam. “Don’t you think that-.”

In that moment the doors swing open and we see a very scared, very out of breath soldier.

“Emergency! The titans have broken through Trost, I repeat, the titans have broken through Trost!”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! How have you all been? I've been stuck in quarentine and I'm still super bored!  
> Anyhoo, the story is going to pick up the pace a bit, so thank you to whoever has stuck with this thanks guys!
> 
> Let's goooo!

_“Look what I did Mother!” I yell from the kitchen table, holding up the book of pressed flowers._

_“Oh, wow Honey, that’s great!” Mother claps her hands._

_“That’s Really amazing Kiddo.” Father ruffles my hair as he steps in through the door, his uniform covered in dirt._

_“Hank!” Mother says, bringing her hand up to his jacket. “What happened?”_

_“Oh, the usual.” He brushes it off as if it’s no big deal._

_“For goodness sake Hank.” Mother pinches the bridge off her nose. “You need to learn to stand up to the general public.”_

_“I do, but it’s a tad difficult when your superiors tell you to grin and bear what ever they throw at you, even if it is physical dirt.”_

_“Honestly, people are so cruel to the MPs.” Mother rolls her eyes._

_“With good reason.” Father replies. “I’ve seen the way they think and it’s disgusting.”_

_“Father-.”_

_I’m cut off by a sharp knock on the door._  
_“Who could that be?” Mother says, walking to the door. with a click she opens it. “Hello, what-?”_

_All three of us are cut off my mother stumbling and falling onto her back._

_“Huh-?”_

_I look over the table at the now still silhouette of my fallen mother, gushing blood from her chest._

  
_“No, she couldn’t-.”_

_Father grabs me by the arm and pulls me close to his side as we look at my mother’s killer. My breaths are sharp and shallow. He doesn’t bother to ask another question, we step back, allowing a safe distance between the two of us._

_Then the memory fades._

We stand in a line on top of wall Maria, the stench of sweat and smoke, thick.

I look over at my squad; Marco, Jean, Reiner and Bertoldt. We fasten our gear into place, the leather pinching at the skin.

“You gonna be alright?” I hear Eren say from behind, I whip around to see the three of them beside each other. They wear worried expressions, even Mikasa who never seemed to warrant any kind of expression.

“Alright? Of course, I’m gonna be alright. When was the last time I wasn’t alright?”   
“She has a point.” Armin shrugs. “I still can’t quite believe this is happening.” The last part had a tinge of fear.

He has a point, less than five years ago; we were safely house within the confines of Shiganshina where our biggest worry was how much we were going to have to eat that week, or where to get the best firewood.  
It’s funny, but less than five years ago, I wouldn’t have even dreamed of joining the corps, but now here I am seconds away from risking my life for humanity. I can’t decide whether that makes me brave or foolish.  
Maybe a bit of both.

“We’ve got this, guys.” I say as confidently as I possibly can. “I mean, it’s just like training right? Except, instead of wooden cut outs, we’re fighting moving targets.”

“Yeah, moving targets who’ll devour us if we make one wrong move.” Armin says morbidly.

“Well, that’s true but at least we know what we’re doing.”

“Not exactly.” Mikasa Lectures. “We’ve only been at it for one day, the chances of us surviving this with the level of skill we have is unlikely. 

My heart drops. She was right. I barely knew how to use the blades, let alone slay an actual titan. What would that mean for us? I’m not ready to slay anything yet, I just wanted at least one more week.

“Mikasa’s right.” Armin trembles. “There’s no way we can make it out of this. They wanted soldiers, no matter what level of skill, just as many soldiers as possible.”

“So, does that mean-?”

“Of course not!” Eren snaps through our tension. “I’m going to kill every last titan on this planet until there’s none left.”

“I like your…optimism Eren.” I place a hand on his shoulder. “But, what have we got going for us?”

“That’s why we’re not going to die, got it?” Eren grabs me by the shoulders, pinning his gaze on me.

“That’s very optimistic of you, Eren.” Mikasa says calmly. 

I look over at the rest of my squad who stand side by side at the edge of the wall, looks like that’s my que.

“Please don’t die, that goes to all of you.” I raise an eyebrow. “And for the love of god, please keep Eren from doing anything stupid. I don’t want him to be crushed by a falling building or devoured by a titan because he dropped one of his blades.”

“Will do.” A smile tugs at Mikasa’s lips. “The same goes to you as well.”

I trot over to my squad, squeezing between Marco and Reiner. I look down at the town below us, the place crawling with titans. Their movements are scarily human like, walking on two legs as if they’re regular people going on with their day to day life. It sends a spark of dread through me.

“Awful, isn’t it?” Reiner scowls, looking over the wall.

Marco and I crane our necks at the blonde. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Reiner smile since we got here, he spent most of his time with Bertoldt, it was like they were inseparable.  
“What are the chances of us trainees surviving this?” I ask, my voice wavering.

“Not likely.” Reiner replies. “We’ve been training for barely twenty-four hours, we don’t know how to properly kill a titan.”

“Don’t be like that.” Marco sighs. “Being pessimistic won’t get you anywhere in life.”  
“That’s not true; I’m either right or pleasantly surprised.”

“That’s a very optimistic way of looking at pessimism.” I reply.

“Whatever happens, at least we’re doing our bit for humanity.” Bertoldt says absentmindedly.

“True.” I say, “But I don’t know about you guys; but I’d like to live to see tomorrow. So, I’d appreciate it if we’re a little more light hearted about the situation."

“Right cadets!” We hear a loud, yet raspy voice booms. We look over to see a garrison solder stride over to us. “Are you ready for the most important moment of your life?”

“Commander Pixis!” Reiner straightens up.

“He’s a commander?” I whisper to Marco.

“Oh yes, they say he’s a little odd, but he’s very good at what he does.”

“Sir, with all due respect: what are you doing here?” Bertoldt asks.

“Commander Erwin Cannot make it today, he’s been called elsewhere. He sends his apologies.” 

“Not being funny, but as the commander of the scouts, he should be here.” I mutter.

“Everything’s ready, we’re just waiting for the signal.” Pixis strolls across the wall.  
My heart leaps in my throat. I can feel the second hand fear from everyone else. I’m not quite sure what I expected when I signed up, but it definitely wasn’t this.

A shoot of gas jolts through my ears. My head snaps to the side to see a green flash in the sky.

This must be it.

“Okay troops, on my signal.” Pixis draws his blade.

I draw my blade, my fingers run down the flat part of the metal. Every second that seems to pass feels like a minute. My breath quickens as I watch as the titans move closer to the wall. They’ve spotted us!

“To war!” Was all commander Pixis had to say before we leap off the wall, I glide to a nearby roof, followed by Marco who perches on a chimney.

“What do we do now?” Marco panics.

“We survive.” I say simply. “We’re not going to be much use to humanity if we’re dead.”

“You have a point there, but how can we survive when we barely know how to kill a titan.”

“It’s can’t be that hard.” I shrug. “All we have to do is watch someone else do it.”

I look up to see what seems to be one of our soldiers. They advance to a nearby titan and slice the back of its neck, the titan falls to the ground with a crash. I stumble back in awe.  
“So, that’s how you do it.” I say looking over my shoulder. 

“(Y/N), don’t you think we should find our squad?” Marco asks. “They went off without us.”

“I expect they’ll find us.” I reply. “I kind of don’t want to leave.”

“I’m going to look for them. I’ll bring them back here when I find them, okay?”  
I nod. “Thank you, Marco. Stay safe.” I Step forward, wrapping my arms around his torso, bringing him into a tight hug, which he gladly reciprocates.

“You too, (Y/N).” And with that, he steps over to the edge of the roof and glides off.

I lean against the chimney carving a nearby brick into something with my blade. I wonder what Eren, Mikasa and Armin are doing. Are they still alive? I look down to my pendant. Who could my ‘distant relative’ could be? I know that it’s someone from the corps. Mind you, in don’t think I’ve ever properly met anyone from the corps yet.

I’m snapped back into reality, by a very familiar scream. I jump to my feet peering over the side of the roof.

Sure enough, I see Reiner gripped in the clutches of one of those beasts.  
“Reiner!” I scream out to him.

“(Y/N)! Oh my god (Y/N)! I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy to see someone in my life.” 

I leap to the other roof, the chords pulling me along. The titan clocks me and reaches out for me with its free hand, I narrowly miss the swipe and push my self to the back of its neck and slice with all my might. The titan falls to the ground along with Reiner.  
I glide down to his side, prying him out of the fallen monster’s claws.

“I think I saw my life flash before my eyes.” Reiner says, his eyebrows knit together.   
“Marco went off, looking for you and Bertoldt. Have you seen him?” 

Reiner swallows, from what I can only assume is fear. “No. he hasn’t shown up yet.”  
“That’s strange. I would’ve thought he’d have found you by now. You were pretty close.” My eyes widen. “You don’t think he’s got himself killed, do you?”

“Come on now.” Reiner chuckles nervously.“

He may be a trainee, but his good at what he does. I’m sure he hasn’t died. He wouldn’t do something as foolish as that.”

“Perhaps you’re right.” I wipe away the slight tears from my eyes. “Where’s Bertoldt?”  
“I don’t know. He went off north from here and I don’t know where he went.”

“Well, that’s just fantastic.” I sigh, “Our entire squad is in shambles and if we can find them; we aren’t going to stand a chance.”

“Okay, I have a plan.” There’s a small piece of glass that seemed to have come from a mirror. Reiner snaps it in half and gives one to me.

“Okay, you look for Marco and I’ll look for Bertoldt. When one of us finds them, we shine it and the other will come find it. Deal?”  
I nod, taking the piece of glass and putting it in my breast pocket. 

“Right, stay safe and stay hidden.” Reiner sighs. “Heaven knows, we don’t need any more casualties.”

I jump to my feet and swing through the town, jumping across building to building.

“Where are you Marco?” I mutter desperately. 

I feel a tug at my wires, as if someone wanted to pull me down.

And then…

A crash.

I fall to the ground.

The entire world shakes violently and I feel a sharp pain in my thigh. When I twist my body to get a better look my right trouser leg is soaked in blood, I try to put weight on it I feel the jagged pain all over again. 

“No!” I breath in panic.

Every part of the world around me rings and I look around anxiously for what could have injured me. I know full well that it was definitely a titan attack, but the question is; where?

The buildings around me aren’t very sturdy. Glass rains down on me as I hear large footsteps grow louder.

I cover my head in an attempt to shield myself from the shards, crouched on the ground and waited for what was to come next, and sure enough; it came.

Around the corner, strides a ten-metre titan, it’s mouth is twisted into a twisted grin. The titan’s appearance was nothing like I had seen before. A pale complexion and covered head to toe in burns. It eyes me up as if I were a banquet. Going by the way things are going, I think I just might be.

Unable to move, I sit and wait for the beast to approach me. is this my final hour?


	6. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with another update! I'm really excited about this one because we introduce Levi finally!
> 
> I won't keep you waiting, any longer, please enjoy the chapter!

_My breath catches in my throat as I’m pulled through the back streets of Sina. Every so often, father will glance at me before looking to the front. I see flashes of people as I look through the windows of the shops and houses._

_The image of my mother on the floor, wound in her side. What did they want? Was it my father they were after? Did they want to kill mother?_   
_The entire thing spun around my head until it hurt. I pull away from my father’s grasp and fall to the floor._

_“(Y/N)?”_

_I tuck my knees to my chest and begin to sob, a waterfall of tears and emotion overwhelms me. my tears soak through my skirt, I run my fingers through my hair. “I don’t know what’s going on.” I scream. “Mother’s dead and I don’t even know where we’re meant to go now.”_

_“Hey now, hold on.” Father says cupping my face. “Everything’s going to be okay. Your mother and I had a feeling that something like this would happen so we have a house for us in Shiganshina.”_

_I nod, whipping my eyes._   
_“It’ll be okay, and I’m sorry you had to see something like that.” He helps me to my feet. “But we must go now, before we’re spotted.”_

_Then, the memory fades._

I watch in terror as the beast approaches me. tears form in the corners of my eyes.  
The titan falls to the ground, narrowly mossing my legs. Before I have time to think I’m scooped into a pair of strong arms and bought to a rooftop.

The soldier sets me down and by this point I get a better look at him; he looks to be a fair bit older than me but despite that he looked very good for his age. He looks at me with a steely look, his eyes narrow and slanted. His jet-black hair, styled in an undercut.  
I feel my heart race as I look at him. I had never seen anyone like him before, I look to his uniform. The scouts! This man was part of the scouts, could he be my relative that father spoke about. I sure hope not.

“Are you okay?” The soldiers voice is a mixture of stoic and gruff. 

“Ah, yeah…uh I’m great. it’s just a- ahh!” I wince in pain.

“You are not fine.” He sighs and rolls up my trouser leg, the wound residing on my leg, oozing with blood. “Lucky for you, I bought something that might help.” He reaches into his pocket and grabs a few dull white cloths. He dabs the wound with the first, he wraps the second one around my leg.

“Okay, now try not to put any weight on it for a while but you should be fine.”

“Thank you.” I say as quietly as I can.

“Captain!” I hear a young woman yell as she jumps down onto the roof top. “The reinforcements are here sir!”

“Captain?” I mumble. He’s a captain!? It explains his steely attitude.

“Thank you, Petra. I’ll take care of it from here.” He turns back to look at me. “Be careful cadet, I’d like to keep the casualties to a minimal. Okay?” and with that, he leaps off the rooftop along with the rest of his team.  
I look down to my leg, the captain did a pretty good job at dressing my wound. I wobble to my feet, if I glide around on my 3DMG gear, my leg will heal quicker. I lean against the chimney surveying the area. I should really be looking for Marco, but by the looks of things, Reiner hadn’t found Bertoldt. 

I draw my blades and move through the air, houses and titans zip past, for the first time, I feel alive. I feel light as air, as though I’m capable of anything. Despite me being in a very dangerous situation, I’ve never felt more alive.

My stomach flips as I glide through the town, I hop on to a nearby clock tower to get a better look. the town looks like it had been burned to the ground, titans crawled the place. I sigh at the messed-up world in front of me. 

This seem to be a little more difficult than I previously thought. For starters, I had only met one corps soldier and he had shown no indication that he could have been my relative. What could my relative be like? One thing’s for sure; I definitely hope it isn’t captain sexy, back there. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone quite like that before. It was the way he seemed to see right through me sent a shiver throughout me. The truth is, he shared no resemblance to me. If anything; he looked more like Mikasa. I know that my relative was part of the scouts, but that’s about it. I wonder what they’re like? It’s my only family now, I suppose it would be nice to finally have someone after all these years.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see a silhouette of a man hunched over against the wall. I squint at them; they look awfully familiar.

“Marco?” I say curiously as I glide over to his side as hastily as I could, scraping my arm on the harsh brick wall, and would be shocked to what I’d find.

I see Marco slumped against the wall; his eyes are almost lifeless.

“M-marco?” I put a hand on his shoulder and turn him to face me. “Oh my god!”

Nausea claws at my throat, and I try to force down the bile, but it was too late. Chunks of the partially digested bread spewed out of my coughing, chocking mouth. My face, white and dripping with bile sweat and tears. I sink to my knees and my stomach heaves until there’s nothing left.

I can’t bear to look at Marco’s mangled face, and I can’t quite believe that he’s dead. He was smiling only an hour ago, what the hell could’ve happened to him?

“Marco no!” I sob, burying my face in his shoulder, hiccupping and crying as much as my body will let me. He was my friend, someone I trusted and looked up to and here he is; unrightfully dead.

Then, a rush of anger waves over me. I feel different, like I’m metamorphosizing into something new, something strange.

“Marco!” I screech, as my insides burn and contort. Then it stops. Shapes and colours blur around me, I roar in a mixture of pain, anger and confusion. 

That’s when everything turns black.  



	7. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday! Okay things are going to be moving a lony faster now so thank you guys for putting up with the slow start.
> 
> Thank you to those who liked, commented etc. I really appreciate it!
> 
> Now let's go let on with the chapter.

My eyes snap open. I face a dull grey ceiling; I try to recall the events of what happened before. Nothing. I wriggle my wrists; the sound of chains jingling fills my ears.

“Huh-?” 

I sit up as quickly as I can, I stare in pure terror at my chained arms. What the hell happened? why can’t I remember?

“It’s okay, Breathe (Y/N). you can get through this.” I sigh. “I just need to get my bearings and find out where I am and how I even got here.”

I look at the room, it seems to be a cell of some sort. There’s a toilet, a sink and of course a bed. The room feels almost claustrophobic. “I Need to find a way out. What if I call out to someone? I wonder if-.”  
“Are you finished?” I hear a very familiar voice bark at me.

I whip around to see three people before me, behind a set of bars. I see a slightly taller woman with messy brown hair, tied in a loose pony tail and slightly dirty glasses. A blonde man with steely blue eyes that pierce right through me.

And finally, I see; him! The soldier from before. He didn’t look nearly as kind as he did before. Well, he didn’t look that kind anyway but that’s beside the point.

“Good afternoon cadet (L/N).” The blonde man speaks up, folding his hands by his stomach. “I trust you’re well?”

I scowl. “Well, I’d be a bit better if I knew where I was and who you were.”

“Of course, my apologies. My name is commander Erwin Smith. I am the commander of the survey corps.”

‘Smith’ huh? That was mother’s maiden name.

“This is Zoe Hange and Captain Levi Ackerman.” He gestures to the two beside him. “Do you remember what happened before you ended up here?”

I shake my head. “No, not at all.”

Levi rolls his eyes impatiently.

“Try to think, (Y/N).” Erwin says. “Think back to before you blacked out, what were you doing?”

I close my eyes and think. Before I ended up here I was in trost, I was on the clock tower I saw someone who looked vaguely like Marco and then-.

“Oh my god!” 

I shoot up from the bed I’m perched on, the chains preventing me from hitting the ceiling. “Marco! What happened to Marco!?”

“He’s dead.” Levi snaps. “Do you feel better?”  
“Levi.” Hange warned. 

“What? She needed to know.” He groans.“

She should know that when you sign up for this.”

Then it hits me: Mikasa, Eren and Armin. I haven’t seen them since before the raid, they could be dead for all I know. I need to see them, I need to know if they’re alive. I can’t-.  
“Cadet.” Erwin cuts through my brief panic. “May I ask what’s around your neck?”

I look to my pendant. “oh this? It was a gift from my mother. She told me that it was meant to be the key to saving humanity. My father told me that I’d meet a relative of mine here.”

Erwin clutches something beneath his shirt, then straightens back up. “Cadet (L/N). We would like to formally ask if you’d like to join the survey corps?”

“Sorry?”

“Clearly your mission is vital to humanity’s safety. It would only be the best option to speed it along, of course you’d be trained between raids and scouting missions too.”  
“Sir, can I ask why I’m in this cell?” my eyes dart around the room.

“Oh yes. Levi, would you like to tell the story?” Erwin looks over to an already bored Levi.

“Sure.” He clicks his tongue. “Not long after I left you, I went looking for a comrade of mine that had gone missing a few hours before. I found you over your friend’s body, that when things start to turn to hell. I watch you turn into a titan.”

A titan!?

“You went on a rampage, no one was hurt, thank god, but I cut your nape as soon as possible and here you are.”

“A titan.” I repeat.

“Yes. A titan.” Levi sighs.

“So, what do you say? Are you joining us?”  
I take a second to think things out; this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. A chance to carry out my mission, is this too good to be true? Of course, it’s only a coincidence that this could’ve happened. nevertheless, I can’t pass it down.

“Yes, I will join the survey corps.” I blurt, giving the best salute I can manage, despite the chains around my wrists.

“Excellent, you will be joining Levi’s squad, Hange and I will leave you both to it. Levi, if you’ll escort Miss (L/N) to her new room.” Erwin announces before leaving the dungeon with Hange close behind.

I look over to Levi, awkwardly as he smirks at me, I couldn’t decipher whether it was from amusement or pity, still, it was some sort of smile…sort of…not really.

Then he returns to his usual stoic expression and unlocks the door, steely eyes burn into mine.

“Follow me.” He says in a monotone voice. I do as I’m told and walk with him, out of the cavern and up the stairs.

“So.” I Begin. “How long have you been-?”

Levi stops in the middle of the corridor, still facing away from me. almost as if he was about to say something ground-breaking.  
“Now listen to me, because I’m only going to say this once.” He huffs. “I’m your superior, not your best friend. Just because you lost a friend does not mean that you can be mine, got it?”

I nod meekly.

“Good, I’m glad we’ve come to an agreement.” He turns to a room on the left, “This is yours, now that you’ve joined the survey corps. I want to see you bright and early tomorrow morning, is that understood.”

“Yes captain.” I say, saluting.

“Good, well, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Levi turns on his heels before walking away, leaving me very much alone.

I open the door to the room and take one look around the place.

In the left corner I see a small single bed with fresh light beige sheets covering it. Next to it there’s a nightstand of the same colour and a wardrobe. The room was very different to the rooms where the cadets slept. It was much cleaner and it seems to give me a feeling of what life was like before the fall.

I sigh and flop on to bed, the mattress springing ever so slightly as I do so. I place my head in my hands, a lot happened yesterday…or today…I’m not too sure what day it is, or even what time it is. All I know is that I’m still alive and that it’s late afternoon, well that’s what it looks like anyway.

I hear a dull knock on my door. had Levi come to check up on me? It wouldn’t be surprising considering the fact that I had shapeshifting titan abilities, what other teenager has titan shifting abilities?

I walk up to the door and open it, revealing Mikasa, Eren and Armin in front of me with very concerned and confused looks on their faces.

“Hey guys how’s it-?”

Before I have time to finish, Mikasa wraps her arms around me, bringing us into a tight hug. “We didn’t see you come back from the mission, so we though something happened and Marco-.” It seemed as though she was on the brink of tears, I had never seen that side of her before.

“No, no. I’m okay, I guess I have some explaining to do.” I rub the back of my neck.

“What do you mean?” Armin asks. “We just assumed you went back with another squad.”  
“You might want to sit down for this.” I say nervously.

The three of them sit on my bed in a neat row, facing me. I take this as the opportunity.  
“So, during the mission I blacked out and woke up in a cell with the commander and a couple of the other higher ups…like Captain Levi.” The last part comes out as more of a murmur to myself. “It turns out that I turned into a titan and everyone’s kind of freaking out right now. Oh! And I joined the survey corps.”

I watch as my friend’s expressions change from relived, to confused and back to relieved again.

“A titan?” Eren repeats.

“Yes. A titan.”

“But why?”

“Oh, I don’t know, I literally blacked out before I don’t remember what happened at all. So, I’m just going to assume that it’s the truth. Would the higher ups lie to me about something like that?”

“I suppose not.” Eren sighs, “But, what are you going to do now that you have this information?”

“I assume that commander Erwin wants to use it for the corps.”

“Well, that would be the rational choice.” Armin replies. “But now your part of the Survey corps?”

“Yeah I guess so. Its kind of scary.” I sound a little scared, but attempt to cover it up. “I suppose my father would be proud of me.”  
“And on your first day too. I don’t think anyone’s been able to do that.” Eren exclaims.

“It’s really because of my titan ability. I barely survived that last mission. If it weren’t for the captain, I’d be as good as dead by now.”

“True, but   
Now you have a better sense of purpose.” Armin smiles, “We’re just trainees.”

“Do you guys think that you’ll join the survey corps?” I ask.

“Of course!” Eren yells. “I’m going to kill every last titan in existence!”

“There he goes again.” Armin sighs.  
“I’ll be joining the corps to keep an eye on Eren.” Mikasa sighs.

“I don’t need you to keep an eye on me, I can look out for myself!” Eren protests.

“And I’ll be joining the corps because let’s face it: I’ve got nowhere else to go.” Armin finishes with a shrug.

“We have a while of training before we can make that choice. Not all of us can be elites like you.” Eren chuckles, tapping my arm.

“Shove off Yeager. It’s got nothing to do with skills. They just want me for my amazing ability.”

“That doesn’t make it any less amazing. You went to one training day, and here you are.”   
I smile. “Thanks guys, you’re all very sweet.”  
“I don’t suppose you want to join us for dinner?” Mikasa asks.

“I’ve had a rough day; I think I’m going to turn in.”

“Alright, well see you tomorrow.” Eren waves as the three of them shuffle out of the room.  
I lean against the windowsill, staring out into the town below. I could’ve sworn I felt something brush against my back.

“Well, I did it; father.” I beam. “I’m one step closer.”


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up my dudes! Welcome to this week's issue of The Commander's Neice, I'm so glad you're here and without further ado please enjoy!

I stroll down the castle halls, a slight spring in my step. I trot round a corner to see captain Levi standing beside a chest with many different trinkets. He glares at me, hand on hip. As if he’s been waiting hours for someone. 

“(L/N).” He barks at me. oh god! What have I done?

“Yes Captain?” I say nervously.

“Squad leader Hange and Commander Erwin require you in the left field.”

“Oh, thank you, I shall-.”

“And I’ve been asked to escort you.”

“Oh.”

“Follow me.”

I’m led down the corridor, I look at one of the pictures raised on the wall, it looked to be of Erwin.

“Sir, I do know how to-.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Levi snaps. “I’ve been asked to escort you. I don’t want you shifting into a titan off duty.”

“But I haven’t shifted since the mission two months ago.” I protest.

Levi clicks his tongue as we walk in an awkward silence across the hall and onto the field.

“Ah Short stuff. I see you brought our new girl.” Hange says with a wink.

“Don’t call me shirt stuff, four eyes.” Levi huffs. “Lets just get this over with.”

“For god’s sake.” I hear Erwin sigh as he sits at the table, coat around his shoulders.

“Let’s just get started.” Hange pinches the bridge of her nose. “Right (Y/N). We’re going to teach you how to use your titan shifting ability.” 

“Really?” 

“Yup! Commander Erwin decided that it would be a good idea to use your abilities to assist us in the success of humanity. So, I’m going to give you this.” Hange hands me a silver bracelet with the wings of freedom on it. 

“What’s this?” I ask, running my fingers over the smooth side.

“Well you told us that you’d cut your hand right before you transformed, based on what we already know about the titans and their regenerating abilities, we can assume that injuring yourself may trigger the shift. Inside that bracelet is a small blade. If you press the button by the crest it’ll slice the skin allowing you to transform."

My breath hitches. “Hang on, are you telling me that this is all just some hypothesis?”

“Well-.”

“What if it turns out that it’s not true and I end up killing myself by mistake?” I panic.

“It’s a risk that we have to venture out beyond the walls to kill titans and that’s something we have to do on a regular basis, I think you can handle cutting the skin of your wrist.” Hange lectures.

“I’m just saying that I don’t know many teenagers who can turn into titans, so wouldn’t it be better to stay safe?”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

I trace my fingers on the edge of the crest and press it. I feel a sharp pain of the blade entering my skin. For a second nothing happens, the four of us hold our breaths.  
Then it happens.

I feel the earth begin to move and my vision blacks out for only a moment, then I regain consciousness. It’s like looking through someone else’s eyes. I can move!

I let out a mighty roar, the sound echoing throughout the trees. Then suddenly it all goes black

***

My eyes snap open, I feel my chest ache, it heaves as I stir. I crane my head sideways to see Levi, holding me in his arms. I gasp, my arms flailing like an over the top cartoon character. I worm my way out of his grasp and onto the patch of grass next to me  
“Woohoo!” Hange Screams in glee as she twirls around the field. Leaping into the air and punching the sky. “This is the greatest discovery in all of science!”

“When you’re done celebrating shitty glasses.” Levi growls. “We have things we need to do.”

“Oh yes.” Hange snaps her fingers, as if she’d just remembered something. “We’d better get to work then. (Y/N), your off duty, see you tomorrow.”

I scramble to my feet and giving them a quick wave, I trot inside the castle.

***

“(Y/N)!” I hear a voice call from behind me, I whip around to see Eren, Mikasa and Armin along with most of our trainee squad. I look to their uniforms on the crest I see the wings of freedom embroided.

“No way. You guys joined the Survey Corps?” I squeak. 

“You know it.” Reiner flashes me a grin along with Bertoldt.

“That’s amazing! I’m so glad that there are finally going to be people I know here.”

“Yeah, we heard about you joining the joy that is Captain Levi’s squad.” Bertoldt chuckles.

“don’t remind me. I’ve never met anyone quite so grumpy in my entire life… maybe apart from Eren.”

Jean sniggers at my remark.

“I’m not grumpy!” Eren barks.

“Sure.” I roll my eyes. I turn to Jean. Despite his bright smile I think he and I both knew what we were thinking. 

“Jean?”

“Yeah?” 

“I’m really sorry…about you know who.” I place a hand to his shoulder. 

“I know. Did he die honourably?”

“I have every faith that he did. He was a good man, never cruel, never cowardly. He will not be forgotten.”

“Quite right.” We lace our hands together, it’s a gesture between the two of us as if to say ‘once and only once’.

We take one last deep breath and step aside.  
“I’m sorry for your loss.” He says finally.

“You too.” 

“Oh (Y/N), we’re going to the mess hall for dinner, you coming?” Bertoldt asks. 

“I best not, I’ve had a wild day. But enjoy, I’ll see you tomorrow. I trot down the hall and in to my room on the far left.

I fling my gear on to my bed and clamber out of the window and shimmy up the draining pipe to reach to roof.

I stare out into the streets, everything seems so fragile, as if tomorrow morning, I could wake up and it all could disappear just like my home back in Shiganshina, or in Sina.

Sina!

Surely, I must be close to my old neighbourhood. I look out and sure enough I see a small set of houses in the distance, lined up neatly. I wonder if anyone moved there after we left? Not likely. After the events of what happened to my mother, I’m sure that no one would touch that property with a barge pole. Still, it was such a nice house, it’d be a shame to have it go to waste.

“(L/N)?” 

I whip around to see captain Levi right beside me, he wears an almost inquisitive and slightly curious look on his face.

“Oh, sorry sir.” I scramble to my feet hastily, stepping away from the captain. “I’ll go if you need some time to-.”

“No, stay.” That’s the sweetest I had seen him, even if he was his usual stoic self.  
I sit in the spot next to Levi looking out to where his eyeline is. I take a deep awkward breath. “Sir.”

“Don’t even go there (L/N).”

“What?” I huff. “I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“I see that look on everyone before they try and pry me open and get all my secrets.” Levi raises an eyebrow.

“Hang on, how many teenage girls have you spoken to?”

“None, that doesn’t mean that a person from the team doesn’t look at me and think that with one innocent look and a kind work, they’ll melt my cold heart.”

“Cold heart huh?” I divert my eyes.

“So, why do you have that pendant around your neck?” Levi asks.

“Oh? So, you shut me down when you think I’m about to ask personal question, but you jump straight into asking me about my personal belongings.”

“Well, for your information I was asking purely for professional purposes.”

My expression softens as I look down to the pendant. “It was a gift from my mother a few years ago, before she was killed. For the longest time I didn’t know what it was for, I just did and I was told and wore it everyday without fail, then Shiganshina fell, and I watched my father get devoured by a titan, after giving me a letter telling me to join the Survey Corps. Apparently there’s a relative of mine who can help with the rise of humanity.”  
I look over at Levi, who looked almost remorseful, I could’ve sworn I saw a glint of sympathy.

“I’ll lave you to it.” Levi presses a hand to my shoulder. “Have a good night (L/N).”

And with that he hops down from the rooftop, leaving me very much alone.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you enjoy by that? If you'd like, leave a comment, I'd love some constructive feedback.


End file.
